Green Love(Multiverse Edition)
by JP-Ryder
Summary: A new edition for our favorite Green Titan, Beast Boy, with girls from different universes! Join him as he dates many ladies from different worlds.
1. Pit Stop(Ruby aka Red Riding Hood)

**Girlfriend:** Ruby/Red Riding Hood(Once Upon a Time)

 **Story:** Pit Stop

 **/**

Driving his camaro down in the road of Maine, the green skin man was looking around for directions on his trip.

"Man, this is bogus!" shout Garfield Logan, aka Changeling. He is a 20-years-old man in his civies as the former Titan was having a road trip around the US. "I don't see a single town located in this state, in the middle of Maine!" he shouts as he unknowingly pass through a barrier and all of a sudden his green skin change into tanned skin.

"What the-!?" he exclaimed as he looks at himself in the rear view mirror. "Since when did I change!?" he asked as he saw his tanned skin, and blue eyes but his green hair is still intact. He then spotted a sign as he pass through it. "Storybrooke? Never heard of a town called that before." he said as he is miles away towards the town that exists out of time.

Once Garfield drives to a town called Storybrooke, he saw it was a living looking town. There are some common folks there, but for strange reason something felt off about this town. It didn't help that there are a lot of people starring at him when he slowly drives through.

'Why is everyone starring at me?' he thought as he finds a place called "Granny's Diner" as he parks there. Something tells him that things will get interesting once he finds what he's looking for.

/

Sensing an unfamiliar presence coming to the diner, the young adult girl with red lips and green eyes while wearing red streaks on her long brunette hair, a white button shirt that expose her cleavage and stomach and red skirt with a white apron with white high heeled boots on looking like a slutty waitress almost drops her grandmother's dining plates.

"Granny!" Ruby shouts to her grandmother as she walks towards the aging old woman with white hair and glasses "There's someone we don't know here at the Diner!"

"What?" Granny asked in disbelief. "Are you sure, Red?"

"My instincts are never wrong Granny, you sense it too, don't you?" Ruby asked as Granny gives a smell in the air.

"I smell...a forest and...tofu." Granny deducts as they here the diner's bell ring as the two went behind the wall as they see the blond young man sitting on the seats of the Diner. 'He doesn't seem harmful, but I do sense something about that boy.' she thought as she can sense something different about this human. Who was he back in the Enchanted Forest or some other whelm she wondered.

'He's cute.' Ruby thought as she felt her instincts telling her to jump on him. 'Damn my wolf genes!' "What should we do, Granny?"

"Okay, I'm gonna call Emma and Regina, you go take his order." Granny told her granddaughter as she went to the phone as Ruby gives herself a smile when looking at the young handsome man at the counter next to Grumpy.

/

'Man this guy smells like scotch.' Garfield thought as the man beside him sent a glare at the green haired man before him. "Um, so what's good here?" he asked him.

"How should I know?" Leroy, aka Grumpy asked as the bald man rolled his eyes as he drinks his coffee. 'This kid's not around here, is he?'

"Excuse me, sir." Ruby spoke as Garfield looks at the girl before him as he resist the urge to wolf whistle. "Can I get your order?"

"Um well..." he was looking over the menu as he keeps his instincts in check. 'God she looks beautiful, but why is my instincts acting up!?' he thought as he felt something primal about the girl in red. "Actually, I've been looking for a place to stay. I've been traveling from California and looking for a place to crash in for a few nights. What is this town, anyway?"

Ruby gulped as she looks at Leroy for help, but not even one of the seven dwarfs can help her. "Well, here in Storybrooke we don't get a lot of strangers around here." 'Save for some anti-magic cult from Neverland and that one guy Regina killed.'

"Seems like a nice city." he comments as he couldn't help but stare at the girl. "I'm Garfield Logan, by the way."

"Ruby Lucas." she replied with a smile "Logan sounds like a cool name for a cute guy. I mean, not that I think your cute, more ravishing-" she keeps stuttering until she saw someone she knew. "Emma!"

"Hey Ruby." spoke the blond woman wearing a red leather jacket and blue jeans. With her is a handsome bearded man in a black trench coat, a preteen boy wearing a scarf, and a black haired woman who has an authoritative presence. Garfield can sense that they're all looking at him.

"Greetings, sir." the black haired woman spoke to him. "I am Regina Mills, the mayor of this beloved town. You must be new here." she comments as she sense a strange presence from the green haired man, which was weird since no one in Storybrooke had any natural dyed hair. "And as Mayor, and over here is the sheriff of this town, Emma Swan, wants to know what is your business here."

Garfield looked strangely at the people around him. It was like being in a strange town with dark secrets as he wondered if the blonde is the corrupt sheriff. "I-I was just passing through for a road trip. I'm a traveler from Jump City, California and wondered if I might end up in Gotham."

"Gotham?" Emma asked in confusion. "I'm sorry, but where is Gotham?"

"Gotham City? You know, the city known for the Batman." Garfield said as they all looked at him like he's crazy.

'He's not around here, but maybe from a different realm like Dr. Whales!' Ruby thought as she felt her instincts telling her to jump him.

"Batman as in the comics?" the boy, Henry asked him.

"And what is this Jump City?" the trenchcoat wearing man, Hook, asked his girlfriend Emma as she gives him a 'I don't know' grunt.

"Okay, I think you should come with us." Regina told as she attempts to grab his arm, but Garfield retrace it.

"W-What's going on!?" Gar demands as on instinct and panic, he change into a crow, a black crow as he flew up on the roof.

"What the hell!?" Emma asked as she saw the crow flew out of the door. "We have to go after him!"

"I'll go, I got his sent!" Ruby said as she jumps out of the counter as she chases the shape shifter.

"Are there any shape shifters in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked the former Evil Queen as she looked at the woman who is the birth mother of her adopted son Henry.

"Well there are the changelings, but that's another story." Regina states as they all follow after Ruby who's after Garfield.

/

After flying away from the town and change back into his basic form, Garfield ends up in the woods. He knew he felt something strange about this town he ended up in, especially the people living in it. In fact, all of the townspeople seem a bit off in his opinion, like they weren't human, or from this world.

However, his train of thought was interrupted when he is caught off guard by Ruby, who pounced at him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Ruby shouts as she holds him to the ground. "Now, who are you and why are you here in Storybrooke?"

Garfield tries to struggle from Ruby's grip as he respond. "Actually, my question is what's up with this town?"

"Oh come on, I think I'd know someone from the Enchanted Forest when I see one?" Ruby said as she cross her arms studying him. He seems normal but he can shapeshift. 'Could he be a werewolf?' "Are you a werewolf?"

"Actually, I'm a superhero." Garfield said as he decides to just tell who he is. "I'm formally known as Beast Boy of the Teen Titans, Changeling is my hero name."

"Superhero? Like the ones in Henry's comics?" Ruby asked in curiousness.

"You've never heard of me before?" he asked looking down.

"Actually, I've never heard of a superhero before. Where I come from we had knights, wizards, warriors, orges, etc." Ruby states as Gar looks at her questionably.

"Okay, what?" Garfield asked. He really needs an explanation.

/

An hour later, Ruby finishes explaining to Garfield about everything that has happened as Emma and the others finally caught on with them.

"So let me get this straight." Garfield starts. "Everyone in this town are actually Fairy Tale characters banished into our world by the Evil Queen, who's the mayor of this town and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming is like, the savior, and she's dating Captain Hook and her son's father is the son of Rumplestiltskin who's married to Belle of Beauty and the Beast?" he finished as Ruby nodded. "And you're supposed to be both Little Red Riding Hood, and the big bad wolf?"

"Yeah, there are many things different from what you've read." Ruby replied as Emma and the others found them.

"Ruby, you've found him!" Emma said as she and Regina uses their magic to attempt to bind him, but Ruby stops them.

"Wait! It's okay, we've talked it out!" Ruby gestured as she holds Gar's arm. "Garfield isn't bad once you get to know him."

"Henry, what do you make of him?" Regina asked her adopted son.

"Where are you from?" Henry asked the changeling.

"Well, from what Ruby told me, you guys have Dr. Frankenstein and the Mad Hatter living here. In fact, how is it that you guys don't have superheroes around here?" Gar asked as Henry turn to his...moms.

"Okay, I think I know where me might come from." Henry pulls out a comic which is a Teen Titans comic as he hands it to Garfield, who looks at the cover of him along with his friends fighting their enemies.

"Okay, this is just freaky." Garfield said as he reads every page. "It's just like my adventures with the team."

"So in other words, he's from a different realm." Hook states.

"A realm where superheroes exist." Emma points out looking unsurprised by this.

"Wait, you said that you ended up here while crossing the line." Regina said questionably. "But on the outside world here, where did you came from?"

"Well, I was driving from Metropolis and then ended up in this town. Felt a surge of energy when driving through that line on the street I was passing through." Gar said as he felt a sudden urge to mate with Ruby.

"Something tells me you were brought here into this world for a reason." Regina states.

"So what, we're gonna have superheroes living in Storybrooke now?" Emma questions sounding like that this has gone more weirder than it did when she first came to Storybrooke.

"Well for whatever reason, I think its fate that brought him here." Ruby states as she holds Gar's hand and sniffs him. "You smell like the forest…and tofu."

"Um, thanks Ruby." Gar smiled as he blushed.

"Well don't go around in the town humping each other and lets head back." Regina told as she brings Henry away from the two animalistic couple.

"Good luck dealing with Granny, changeling." Hook told as he and Emma follows Regina and Henry.

Garfield and Ruby both blush as they look at each other's gaze. The two then follows them as they head back to Storybrooke so Ruby can introduced her grandma with Garfield.

Hopefully her Granny won't unleashed her crossbow towards Gar.

 **/**

 **Well, I hope you like the first chapter of Green Love: Multiverse Edition. I've chose Ruby of Once Upon a Time cause she is like the one who is mostly suitable to be Gar's girlfriend since her werewolf traits. Now, any other girl to chose from? Remember to post who and I have to be familiar with the characters from movies, tv, cartoons, video games, and comics.**

 **Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	2. Weirdness(Daphne Blake)

**Girlfriend:** Daphne Blake(Scooby-Doo).

 **Story:** Weirdness.

/

At a road heading towards Jump City, a green and blue van titled the Mystery Machine heading down towards the famous city. The van includes a blond male wearing an ascot, white shirt and blue jeans who is driving, a redhead wearing a green scarf, a purple short long sleeve dress and pink stockings and purple shoes, next to her a brunette girl in a orange sweater and red skirt, and a brown haired slim man in a green shirt and red pants are up at the front as a Great Dane with a blue collar with the initials "SD" on his tag. These people are well known as Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo of Mystery Inc.

"Alright gang, our trip to Jump City is close ahead!" Fred states.

"I can't believe that I'm going to get an exclusive interview from the actual Titans!" Daphne said in excitement to actually meet the Titans.

"You must be glad to get the interview from the Titans for your webshow, Daphne." Velma comments adjusting her glasses.

"Maybe she's excited about Robin, the boy wonder." Shaggy comments.

"Rah, Roy Ronder!" Scooby said as he chuckled.

"Oh I'm not excited for Robin, really. Sure he's cool but I'm not a fan of his uniform." Daphne said as she cringe the sight of the traffic light uniform "I'm more excited for Beast Boy, he's got a good color scheme. Green, purple, and black, plus he's cute."

"Beast Boy?" Velma asked wondering about the redhead's taste in men after she and Fred decides to split. Though, maybe spending time with Shaggy and Scooby really effected her psyche, or all of those mysteries they've been doing. "Well, can't argue with your fashion taste." Velma said as she decides to look over her iPad.

"Yeah." Daphne said as she checks herself through her small mirror, looking ready for her meeting with the green titan.

/

"Alright, Titans. I hope you're ready for the interview." Robin told them as all of the Titans gather at the common room ready for their live interview with Daphne Blake, who's Starfire's favorite web blogger.

"Wow, can't believe that we're actually going to meet the actual Mystery Inc!" Beast Boy exclaims in excitement. "How's my hair? I got it well groomed and straight for the interview."

"I can't believe that we have to do this." Raven said sipping her tea. "I hate interviews."

"Hey, its not everyday we get interviewed by some famous mystery solving teenagers and their dog." Cyborg states as suddenly the klaxon alarm blares up.

"Aw man! Can't the criminals just stay in jail!?" Beast Boy whined as Raven smacks him upside the head.

"Shut up and lets just go deal with it." Raven said as the Titans head out of the Tower to deal with another criminal terrorizing Jump.

/

As the Mystery Machine drives down the road heading for the tower, a sudden explosion from the First National Bank occurred as the van halted. Suddenly a giant, stony golem along with other costumed thieves, Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd, heads out of the bank.

"Zoinks! Supervillains!" Shaggy shrieked.

"Worst ran ronsters!" Scooby states as he and Shaggy hold onto each other in fright.

"Titans, GO!" shout the leader of the Titans as the five members of the Teen Titans appear to fight the remaining HIVE-5, and Cinderblock. Mystery Inc watch as they saw Robin facing off against Gizmo, Cyborg against Billy, Raven vs Kyd, Starfire fighting Mammoth, and Beast Boy in his t-rex form battling against Cinderblock.

Daphne sees the fight as she hears Shaggy and Scooby cheering for the Titans as Fred tries to start the van again. Deciding to get a closer look, she unbuckles her seat belt as she climbs out of the front seat of the van to the trunk, grabbing her camera.

"Daphne, like what are you doing?" Shaggy asked the red head in shock.

"Just getting a closer look. Like what it saids in Lois Lane's book, to get the scoop you should always get a closer look!" Daphne said as she ran out to get a better look at the battle.

"But Daphne, you're not Lois Lane!" Fred points out.

"Come on, we gotta get her!" Velma shouts in worry.

Daphne ran out as she starts to record the battle. She saw the green dinosaur taking down Cinderblock to the ground causing a rumble. Daphne didn't pay attention when Mammoth threw a giant boulder towards Starfire, which misses her but is heading for Daphne's way.

"Look out!" Beast Boy shouts as he ran as fast as he can to save the redhead from getting hit. He jumps towards her as he grabs Daphne bridal style as he gets out of the way from the boulder colliding the street.

"Whoa!" Daphne shouts as she finds herself in the arms of the changeling.

"Are you okay, miss?" Beast Boy asked her with a friendly smile.

"Just like Lois Lane..." Daphne sighed dreamily at her savior.

"Excuse me?" Beast Boy frowned in confusion.

"Nothing handsome." Daphne told him before he yelped. "I think your friends need help!"

"What..." Beast Boy turned around and saw his best friend get bitched slapped into a semi truck. "Oh snap! Hold on, Cy!" He cried out as he set Daphne down flew to his friend's aid.

"Daphne, are you okay?" Velma asked as she and the rest of the gang catches up to their redheaded friend.

"Yeah, thanks to a certain emerald guy." Daphne states as she films the battle between the Titans and the villains. The gang watch far from the battle as they saw the Titans tie up the HIVE and contain Cinderblock in a blue sphere from Cyborg's tech.

"Alright, the Titans have beaten the villains!" Shaggy screams in enjoyment like a fanboy.

"Ro Ritans!" Scooby yelled as he waves a sports flag which has the symbol of the Tennessee Titans.

"Hey, are those guys...?" Cyborg asked spotting the four teens and their dog.

"It is the Daphne of the Mystery Inc!" Star points out as she spots the purple clad teen journalist.

'That's Daphne Blake?' Beast Boy thought as he spot the red head looking at him. 'Wow, she's pretty.'

"We should do the meet and greeting!" Starfire suggested as she saw the lanky man eat a mustard covered hotdog that he took from his back pocket. 'Amazing!' She thought as her heart skipped a beat.

"I don't see why not, always wanted to have a eating contest with Scooby Doo." Cyborg replied as he and the four legged pat locked eyes and a silent challenge was issued between the two.

/

"Hey the Titans are coming over!" Freddy commented as he pointed at the group of heroes.

"Of course they are." Daphne smirked as she straightened her skirt and shortened it a little. "My green hero still hasn't gotten his reward."

"I don't think they do this for the reward, Daphne." Velma said as she cast a look of disappointment to her friend.

"Whatever." Daphne responded as she saw the changeling looking at her. 'Just like Lois Lane.' She thought with a giggle.

As the Titans close in on the Mystery Gang, the red head was able to pick up on the conversation with the resident demoness and changeling.

"Stop looking at her. You'll creep her out." Raven scolded, but the green teen paid no mind.

"I doubt that." Beast Boy replied as he took a second to examine the red head.

"You will. She'll probably think that you are weird." Raven insisted.

"I won't think that. I do travel with a talking, bottomless pit for a stomach dog after all." Daphne smiled at the shape shifter.

"Bottomless?" Beast Boy asked as Daphne points towards Scooby, along with Shaggy, eating tons of food from hotdogs, to giant pretzels.

"Don't ask where the food came from, we stopped asking about that years ago." Velma deadpans.

"So Beast Boy, I think you deserve something for saving me." Daphne said as she smiles at the changeling.

"Oh don't worry, I save people all the time." Beast Boy said as unexpectedly Daphne brings him close to her as she press her strawberry flavored lips towards his green lips as she press her thigh in between his legs. The scene cause a lot of shock for the titans, especially Robin and Cyborg seeing the grass stain making out with a hot red head.

"I think that charm of yours rubs off towards the grass stain." Cyborg whispers to Robin.

"You think?" Robin questioned.

As Daphne release her lips, she sees a dazed and lovestruck changeling with his eyes sparkled in admiration for her. "How do you like it, Beasty?" She asked him.

"Strawberries." Beast Boy said as Daphne smiled at his response. She has been wearing strawberry lipbon and perfume.

"I take that as yes." Daphne replied as she feels his hand on her hip "A date after the interview would be nice, don't you think?"

"Y-yes, Ms. Blake. I mean, Daphne." Beast Boy said as Daphne smiles at the boy's shyness, which she finds cute.

"Good." Daphne said as she likes the fact on dating the green titan, especially the future of what is to come.

 **/**

 **Well I got Daphne Blake in the entry, and finally got a girl to put in for the multiverse special. I hope I've gotten Daphne's character justice cause in the original shows before Scooby Doo Zombie Island movie she was one dimensional along with Fred. While Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby have personalities Daphne and Fred were uninteresting, mostly Fred. Daphne was the damsel in distress, always gets captured and is the poster child of bondage.**

 **Now the poll is still up but will and might change it later on.**

 **Remember to REVIEW!**


	3. Chase(Anko Mitarashi)

**Girlfriend:** Anko Mitarashi(Naruto)

 **Story:** Chase

/

Garfield Namikaze stood in the village that his older brother once ruled over as the Hokage and he watched from the shadows as he watched the blond boy, who he figured out was called Naruto Uzumaki was scowling, huffing and puffing as he walked down the street of the village. He took notice of how the villagers glared and whispered harsh words at the blond boy and some even said things out loud, uncaring if they were heard. The tall blond man knew that this boy was his nephew, his brother's son and he knew that he was lied to all those years ago by Sarutobi; he remembered when he found out that his brother had died and he ran all the way to the Hidden Leaf Village in hopes of finding his sister in-law or the child that she held in her stomach. But at last it was not to be, Sarutobi told him how his brother, his wife and their son has died that night; the tears flowed from his eyes as his body shook and he left the village, not taking the time to see their bodies.

He knew he couldn't handle it.

"Naruto..." Garfield's cold eyes softened as he saw his brother, but from the things the kid was saying he heard his brother's wife. "Little brat is just like them." He added, as he decided to confront of blond, but something caught his eyes.

A busty purple haired woman was walking towards him and away from his nephew as she ate a stick of dango and she ignored the whispers from the people around her.

"Snake whore." The blond could hear people say and he his mind went back to a young girl who he was friends with and he remembered what she looked like and how she loved to use her snacks to scare him, or 'keep him in line' as she always called it.

"Anko-Chan." Garfield whispered and apparently that got the woman's attention, as her eyes looked all around for the source of her name and after five seconds her eyes narrowed as they found him in the shadows. "Never could hide from her... or her damn snakes." He added and the Snake Mistress was now confused on how the hooded man knew her and why he would call her Anko-Chan.

"Who are you? Come out now or I'll stick this dango so far up your ass that you'll taste it in your mouth!" Anko threatened the man in the shadows.

"Ah, Anko-Chan. Always a wild child just like when we were kids." Garfield states as he continues to hide in the shadows.

"What?" Anko blink twice, wondering who is this person hiding in the shadows as she glares at the figure "Come on out or I'll show you who's the wild child!" She shouts as she held her dango up towards the figure.

"Sure, but you'll have to find me first!" Garfield said as he sprint and ran at a high speed as Anko only saw a blur, which shocks her.

'Damn he's fast.' Anko thought as she uses her own speed to follow the blur of the mysterious stranger.

Naruto hearing the two talk and run, looked around to see the two running at such high speeds that only his eyes could pick up. "Wow. Maybe he could train me? Hehehe, I won't take no for an answer." he said as in the background the man who called Anko a snake whore suddenly had his pants down in front of a couple of mothers.

/

"Hokage-Sama! Anko Mitarashi has been reported chasing after a cloaked man through the streets of the village!" A bear ANBU stated as he appeared and knelled before the aging shinobi.

"Do you know who this cloaked man is?" Sarutobi asked his ANBU.

"No Hokage-Sama." Bear replied in shame.

"I want you, Cat and Bird to follow them and report all that you find out." Sarutobi ordered and the masked.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." Bear replied before he vanished.

/

Garfield uses his speed to run away from the purple haired kunoichi as he smirked. He was using his speed to run as farther away from Anko but slows down a bit for Anko to catch up. As a tease he slows himself during his run as Anko was about to catch him but he then reuse his speed to run farther.

"Come back here, you bastard!" Anko shouts as she threw a kunai towards the cloaked figure, who dodges the kunais as they hit randomly at walls, strings that holds someone's clothes, and one went through the belt of an unfortunate teenager's pants as his pants falls down in front of a girl.

"Miss me!" Garfield shouts as he sticks his tongue out, pissing off Anko some more.

"Come back here, you motherf-!" Anko was cut short from finishing her sentence as she senses some ANBU following her chasing the cloak figure 'I don't need their help. I'll chase this guy down until I beat that smirk underneath that cloak!'

'ANBU, huh? Well, maybe I should stop for...' He turns his head to see Anko's wild and pissed off look that she looks like she's about to kill him 'Or, I can just go into a larger place to settle down.' He thought with a smirk as he ran towards the shinobi training grounds.

"Hey!" Where the f**K do you think you're going!?" Anko demanded as she pumped more chakra into her feet and picked up speed. "I can keep this up all day!"

"I can keep this up all week, Anko-Chan!" Garfield yelled back and the purple haired woman gridded her teeth in frustration and a red tinge made her cheeks as she knew that her Cat ANBU friend would be teasing her tonight about the Anko-Chan comment, and she did not like that.

"I'll gut you like a pig!" Anko screeched as she in her blinded rage was so focused on the man heading towards to the training grounds "Nobody can save you from me!"

'This wasn't all that thought out.' Garfield noted with a frown as he ran away from his old crush and tried not to run into anybody or anything. 'I can't just stop here.. maybe, yes! Old Training Grounds Fifty-four!' He added as he imagined that the old very secluded place would be best for his meeting with the sadistic woman.

The cloaked man picked up speed again as he sensed three people following him and his prey. 'ANBU? This may be a good thing.'

/

It took a few minutes but the cloaked blond finally stopped at the old training grounds and he stopped to face his chaser and saw that her face was red with anger and she held kunai in both of her hands. Her jar ridged and shut as her teeth bared at the man.

"I'm going to castrate you and then shove your c**k up your own ass." Anko growled at the man.

"You've gotten even crazy since we last saw one another." Garfield chuckled.

'What the bullshit is he talking about?' Anko thought as she mindlessly rush towards the cloak figure as she's about to cut him "DIE!" She screams as she is about to launch at him when suddenly he disappeared. Anko was surprised and didn't expected for the stranger to just disappeared until she felt something grabbing her feet. She then finds herself twirled around to the ground as she slides off towards one of the training dummies.

"Gotta do better than that!" Garfield shouts as he sticks his tongue out.

"You'll pay for this, you asshat!" Anko yelled as she gets back up and ran towards him with her kunais up front 'When I catch him, its off to the torture room for him!'

"Too slow." Garfield said as he dodges Anko's kunais with his high-speed. "Tell you what, Anko. If you manage to cut me, then I'll take my cloak off to reveal myself to you."

"Easy." Anko said with a cocky smirk, as she swipes her kunais towards the cloaked man who keeps dodging.

The ANBU are hiding from above as they watch the two fight. "Should we interfere?" Bird asked.

"No, lets see how this will end." Cat respond as she watch her friend fighting the cloaked man. 'This guy sure has some powerful chakra, and a great speed.'

Anko growled as she threw her kunai at the cloaked man as he dodges every one of them. She hates to admit it, but this guy was faster than her, and quite a good runner. But he can't dodge from her kunais for too long. She then thought up a plan as she gives a blood thirsty smirk.

"Take this!" Anko roared as she jumps up towards him as Garfield disappears as he appears behind her. 'Gotcha!' Anko thought as she swings her arm around. And manage to slash the cloaked blond in the cheek.

"Shit!" Garfield cursed as he bends back from her kunais as he quickly lands on the ground, but unfortunately for him, Anko launch towards him as she manage to grab him.

"Gotcha!" Anko yelled as she licks the blood from his cut cheek.

"Here we go again." Garfield sighed as the woman's lips froze on his cheek and the purple haired ANBU froze as she watched her friend closely and saw tears well up in her eyes. "Anko-Ch-"

"You..." Anko's cold voice interrupted him as she hung her head low and avoided the blond's piercing blue eyes. "H-Why?"

"Hebi-Hime, I am back." Garfield replied and the lone female ANBU was shock to hear the pet name, the pet name that only one boy had ever used for her friend, and she couldn't believe that he was back.

"B-Bastard I'll kill you." Anko whimpered as she placed her lips back on the cut and started to nurse on the blood, as she sensually kisses and licks the cut and cheek. All the while sucking the blood from the cut. "Loove yourrr blood." She moaned in delight, but the tears remained.

"Heb-" Garfield whispered as he let his old crush drink his blood.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Anko roared as she pushed the man away and went mad with intent to kill, but the tears were pouring down thicker and faster than before. "I'LL MURDER YOU!"

"Anko..." Garfield trailed off as he brought out his special kunai and threw them around the training field before he was about to get stabbed, but he disappeared in a green flash.

'It is him.' Cat thought in shock and in understanding as she saw her friend cry.

"Come back here you fuc-" Anko's threats were cut off by a pair of soft, firm and warm lips pressing against hers.

The ANBU watched in shock as their most dangerous and psycho woman was subdued by the cloaked man and with a kiss of all things.

"I missed you." Garfield said as he quickly stopped kissing the woman and then attacked her lips again, causing her to moan in delight.

But at last the moment was ruined when a familiar orange clothed boy crashed the love scene.

"Hey you! Cloak guy!" Naruto's voice stopped everybody and they all turned to look at him.

"Um... yes?" Garfield replied stupidly as the woman in his arms started to growl and pulled out a kunai.

"I need someone to train me for the Chunin Exams and since my Sensei ditch me, I need your help!"

"Um.. sure." Garfield responded as he stared at his nephew and he felt the woman in his arms had left. "Kid run!" He ordered.

"What? Why!?" Naruto demanded before a kunai flew past his cheek and cut him, reminding him of earlier before the Forest of Death. "Damn it!"

 **/**

 **So tell me what you think? Actually this is practically a prelude, a backdoor pilot for a new fic coming soon. That's right, JP-Lewis Productions in writing fanfics has done it again with a new fic, this time a Teen Titans/Naruto crossover fic "Naruto and the Green Flash." Right now its under development and concept stage.**

 **Remember to REVIEW!**


	4. Somebody to Love(Sam Manson)

**Girlfriend:** Sam Manson(Danny Phantom)

 **Story:** Somebody to Love

/

She was running for her own life. How can she be so stupid she thought. She joined a group that she thought shared her ideas to make the world better, and hopefully doing what she thought would matter. But then reality kicks in as the group she's in turns out to be eco-terrorists, and now she's an accomplish since she's a member.

Sam Manson is a 16 years old girl with long black hair, amethyst eyes, and wears a black tank top and green plaid skirt that fits her slim but athletic body. She unknowingly joined an eco-terrorist group called "Glovers", which is "grass lovers" combine, and is lead by a vegan woman Isley who turns out to be Poison Ivy. What's worse is that since she has now plant powers, she is forced to do crimes for Poison Ivy since she has her parents hostage. She tried to convince Danny but he thought otherwise. If only he wasn't with that skank Paulina she would've been cleared.

"Stupid Danny." Sam cursed with the ghost boy in her thought, as she ran away from her pursuer. She then ended up in a dead end as she never felt scared for her life.

"Hey!" shout the one perusing her as Sam turns around and sees one of the members of the Teen Titans. A tall green boy wearing black and purple, and to Sam she knew him as Beast Boy of the Titans, and he's one of her personal favorites. "Look, just surrender and no one gets hurt." he said to her in a calm voice.

"N-No, stay back!" Sam told him as she backs away in fright.

'She's scared.' Beast Boy thought as he recognizes the girl. "You're Samantha Manson, are you not?" he asked recognizing the missing daughter of the Manson family. He saw her flinch when he spoke her full name.

"S-So what if I am? What are you going to do to me?" she asked in exasperation. She didn't want this, if he knew that she has ghost powers he'll turn her over to the GIW.

"Look, I know you're scared, but I'm here to help you." Beast Boy told her. "If you can give me something on Poison Ivy and the rest of her eco-terrorists-"

"I can't, she said she'll kill my parents if I betray her!" Sam states as tears fell from her eyes.

"Your parents are safe, Samantha." Beast Boy said to her as he steps closer to her. "Poison Ivy is known to have empty threats. My leader would know if your parents are in danger."

"S-Sam." she said shakily "Call me Sam, and why should I believe you? I have powers and I know you heroes won't here my side of the story, just like everybody else, especially one friend who I thought I can trust…and fall in love with." she muttered the last part in distain.

"I know how you feel, Sam." Beast Boy states "I'm just the guy who's like the runt of the family. I tell bad jokes, no one takes me seriously, and no matter what I do, people treat my mistakes like I've caused the plague."

"Same here." Sam replied as she calms down and lowered her hands, as she feels calm around the green Titan. "I think I'm ready to cooperate."

/

Later, Sam enters the secret hideout Poison Ivy lives in. She sigh as she puts on a brave face, after talking with Beast Boy, she agreed to have her charges dropped if she can capture Poison Ivy, and to hide the fact that she has ghost powers by declaring her as a metahuman, which Ivy assumes that she is.

As Sam confronts Poison Ivy, the plant woman looks at her as she said "Oh, you're back. Bet you've escaped from those goody two shoes from capturing you, have you?"

"Yeah, those goody two-shoes." Sam replied as she fakes her laughter. 'Hope this works.'

"Now that the others are gone, its just you and me now." Ivy said with a grin as she steps towards the metahuman goth girl. "You're nothing without me, as you are my meal ticket. With you by my side we make an unstoppable team, won't rest until every corporation are dead, and the humans shall be fertilizer for our plants to feed."

'Sounds like a female version of Undergrowth.' Sam thought as she then began to speak "So uh, where are we gonna strike next?"

"Oh once we get out of Jump City, we'll strike at Ivy Town next. This time it will be bigger than what I've accomplished from Metropolis, Gotham, Amity Park, Central City, and Coast City." Poison Ivy grinned unknowingly as she admits her crimes Sam was wired.

"Well that sounds like a BIG DOOZY!" Sam shouts at the confused Ivy.

"Doozy? Since when do you kids say that?" Ivy asked as suddenly she hears the windows crashing into her warehouse as she saw the boy wonder and his orange girlfriend launching towards her "Titans!?"

"You just got served, Ivy." Robin shouts as he hits her with his bo staff as Starfire knocks her out with a punch.

As Sam backs away, she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder and to much of her relief, it was Beast Boy who confronted her.

"It's okay, Sam. You're safe." He said as Sam surprisingly hugs him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sam said as she felt tears running out from her eyes as she hugs the changeling.

"Hey, no problem Sam." Beast Boy said as he hugs the girl back, as a lone flower at the crate starts to bloom into something wonderful.

/

One year later.

It has been a year since Sam was freed from Ivy's blackmail, her parents safe from harm, and now she became a full fledge member of the Titans under her codename "Black Rose." She wears a black and green bodysuit that has black gloves and boots on, green leggings over her black skirt, and black long sleeve top with a rose shape symbol. She became used to being a member of the Titans, as she enjoyed their adventures.

Robin was a good sparring partner, as she likes to be competitive against him on how many bad guys she can be more than him. Starfire is someone good to talk to when you're down and gloom, as she likes hearing Star's stories about her planet's warrior culture. She also takes in liking beating Cyborg at video games, taking him on and beat him at every video game. Raven, Sam likes to introduce a new perspective of being a goth, even had her get a nose piercing.

And Beast Boy. Sam is a lucky girl to have a guy like him. Unlike Danny who was pretty much clueless and neglectful when it comes to trying to join the A-listers despite them hating him, she won't be surprised when he replaces her with a robot. But for Beast Boy, he always listens to her and is never neglectful. Sure he has some chldish humor but that's what makes him special to her, always make light no matter what danger he's in.

And that's how they became a couple 6 months earlier.

Now Sam lay on the bed next to her green boyfriend, as they were giving each other a make out session. Sam and Beast Boy actually got along well since they're both vegetarians, love animals, and loves the sweet smell of freedom.

"Wow Sam, a wild girl as always." Beast Boy said as he kisses her neck.

"Guess I got my wild side from my wild man." Sam replied as she is sitting on Beast Boy's lap, as she nibbles on his ear. "Gar."

"Yes, Sam?" Beast Boy asked as he looks at her.

"Thank you for putting me on the right path." Sam said as she lay her head on Beast Boy's chest. "A year in spending time with you, I am free to choose how I live."

"No problem, you deserve to be happy, Sam." Beast Boy states as he kisses her on her forehead. Their relationship blooms into something more far from their expectations.

 **/**

 **And that's Sam! Yeah, this one-shot entry has popped up in my head for a while and I think I've made a good entry for Sam. I know all of you lot don't want to hear any Danny-bashing. I like Danny Fentom/Phantom, but you gotta admit, he's clueless and can be neglectful. Hell, I remember the worst episode of the series where his family became rich and he replaced his friends with robots…ROBOTS! Who the hell does that!? I just feel bad for Sam in the series dealing with his idiocy and hormones. So I give Sam someone better.**

 **So if you like this story, you can adopt the ideas and make a story from it just like how BartWLewis did with a BB/Powergirl fic of his "My Busty Super-Girlfriend.**

 **Remember to REVIEW!**


	5. Power Couple(Carmen Lopez)

**Green Love:** Carmen Lopez(The George Lopez Show)

 **Story:** Power Couple

/

In San Francisco, California, lies a tower of a business building called "Logan Enterprise". Inside the building was a woman of Hispanic-Cuban heritage in her early 30's and wear's a red suit dress, typing a computer while at her desk in her exquisite office. Her phone rings as she answers the phone "Hello, this is Carmen."

"Hey Car." spoke a male's voice which made Carmen swoon. "Lunch break will be over soon, why don't you come and visit my office for lunch?"

Carmen smirk, knowing where this is going as she stares at her ring "Why if I were to know better, I think you're sexual harassing me, Mr. Logan."

"Well then, we can settle it in court, unless you can be swayed in negotiations." Logan respond making Carmen smile more.

"I'll see what we can do." she respond as she hangs up and decides to head down to Mr. Logan's office, as she left from her office door.

Executive Director Carmen Lopez-Logan.

 **20 years ago.**

14-years-old Carmen Lopez was crying in tears at the park. She was hiding herself from the students who has been bullying her thanks to her ex-boyfriend, and her so-called friends decides to bully her as well. The rumors about her being a slut has damage her reputation at her school, and even if the girls who started the fight with her got suspended, the bullying and sexual harassment never ends. She just wish that it will all end as she starts to have suicidal thoughts.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a voice as Carmen sniffled as she looks up to see a boy her age. He was a tanned, dirty blond haired boy with green stripes from his hair, emerald eyes. He also wears a charter school uniform. Carmen finds him a bit cute but she doesn't want to be bothered.

"G-Go away." Carmen muttered as she wipes her tears.

"But you seem upset. You look like you need a friend." he said as he sits next to her.

"I don't need friends!" Carmen said with venom in her voice. "All friends do is stab you in the back!" she felt a pat on her back as she turns to the boy.

"I'm sorry that something like that happened to you." he said in solemn, so he tries to cheer her up "My name is Garfield, by the way, Garfield Logan. You know, like the cat in the cartoon?"

This gave Carmen a giggle hearing that, which made Garfield smile "That's kind of funny." she said.

"Really? Oh dude I got more jokes if you want to hear them!" he offered as Carmen stopped crying as she sweat drops as she hears many of his jokes that she finds corny. Carmen may not know it now but this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship and love.

/

"Thanks for walking me home, Garfield." Carmen said to him as they both walk home after Gar cheered her up. Even though she finds his jokes lame and corny, she was glad that someone like him was there to cheer her up.

"Anytime, Carmen." Garfield replied as they step at the house the door immediately opens as a Hispanic man pops out in front of them.

"Carmen where have you been?" the father demands as he notice the boy next to her "And who's this guy?"

"Dad, this is Garfield." Carmen introduced as Gar extends his hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Garfield replied, but George seems suspicious about the boy.

"Yeah, come in Carmen." George said as Carmen walks in as he shut the door in front of Garfield.

"Dad!" Carmen yelled which her mother, Angie, saw what her husband did. "George, why did you shut the door in front of that boy?" Angie asked.

"I can't let another boy break Carmen's heart." George said as Angie walk passed him to open the door seeing Garfield. "Angie!"

"I'm sorry about my husband, he's a bit overprotective." Angie said to the young boy.

"No worries, you must be Carmen's mom, right?" He asked as he shook her hand. "I'm Garfield. Me and Carmen just met at the park and we talked and became friends."

"Why that's wonderful." Angie replied, glancing at Carmen who look like she had cried but looked like she was happy. She didn't pay attention to her husband crossing his arms scowling at the boy. "Say, it looks like it's getting dark out why don't you come in and see if you can get someone to pick you up?"

"Oh that won't be necessary, ma'am. I don't live far away from here, my uncle's apartment is only a few blocks from here." he said but Angie insists that he comes in so he decides to come in for Angie's offer.

Garfield later on has dinner with the Lopezes. He met with the rest of the family such as Max who seems to be not so bright for his age but Max finds him cool, and Benny, George's irresponsible mother who from the way she acts around her son Garfield does find her a bit interesting. It was to George's shock that the boy earned Benny's respect. During dinner George decides to ask Garfield a few questions but Max beats him to it.

"So why is your hair green?" Max asked.

"Max!" Angie scolds her son. "You don't have to ask him rudely."

"No let him answer Angie." George said, thinking the boy must be from some gang but seeing the school uniform he has on it may not be the case. "Well actually, it's kind of a side effect after contacting Sakuritas." Garfield respond as the Lopez family look confused.

"Sakuritas? What kind of drink is that?" Benny asked not sure what Sakuritas is.

"It's not a drink, Sakuritas is a disease that can only be found in Africa." Garfield explained "My parents were doctors who went to trips there along with me. Sakuritas is a disease that spread and made animals and people sick, and the side effect turned the animals into shades of green and I bitten by a monkey that has the disease. If my dad hadn't cured me then, I wouldn't be around here." he said, as Carmen was shock to learn that Gar survived a lethal disease.

"Wow, your parents sound like good doctors." Carmen said intrigued by his story.

"Yeah, they are until the accident." he said in solemn.

"Oh, we're sorry to hear that." Angie said as she and George felt sorry that the boy was orphaned.

"It's okay. I now live with my uncle and sister so I don't feel alone all the time." Gar replied as he eats the casserole "This is good dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez."

"Why thank you, Garfield." Angie replied as she turns to Garfield "He's a nice boy, Carmen."

"Yeah, he is." Carmen replied, as she looks at Garfield with sparkle in her eyes.

 **Time Skip, two months later.**

It has been two months since Carmen met Garfield and thanks to Gar's connections with the dean Carmen got in the private school. The two became good friends and after Carmen has told her why did she had to transfer schools. After hearing the story Garfield felt bad for Carmen going through that as he told her that he doesn't believe what is not true, which strengthens their friendship.

"I can't believe your dad grounded you and not punish Max for peeping at your friend." Garfield said with a frown.

"I know, I'm starting to believe that he favors Max over me." Carmen said, sounding pissed that her own father never punishes Max. "I'm thinking of getting revenge on Max, like humiliate him."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Carmen." Garfield told her. "If you try to get revenge on Max, your parents will ground you even more."

"You may have a point there." she said as the two left the school "Want to walk back home?"

"Sure." Garfield replied as the two walk home together. Carmen starts to enjoy being around with Garfield as the two have become good friends. It was later on that Carmen learns so much about Garfield, learning that his goals into being a doctor and run a company that focuses on helping animals and saving wild life. As they walk home Carmen stops as soon as she hears a familiar voice.

"Hey look, it's Carmen Hopez." spoke a rude girl in front, Piper Morey, along with her girl posse and a boy Carmen knew as her ex-boyfriend, Adam. "And it looks like she got a new boy-toy."

"He probably enjoyed it as much as I do." Adam said as they laugh.

Garfield notice Carmen looking uneasy as he turns to the group making fun of her "You're Adam and you're Piper, right?"

"What's it to you?" Piper asked, and the next thing they know Garfield sends an upper cut towards Adam's face knocking him to the sidewalk. "Adam!"

"You think it's funny spreading rumors just to hurt an innocent girl?" Garfield said, Carmen was shocked to see him standing up to her.

"My nose!" Adam shouts as he glares at Garfield, only to back away to see Garfield's intense glare as Garfield steps on his wrists "AAH! W-W-What are you?"

"You're lucky it was a punch." Garfield growled as he looks at the girls who look just as scared "If you all think of coming near Carmen, I will do worse than this guy." he then looks at Piper as he gives scoff "And by the way, the real whore I see is you." he said with a dark tone that made Piper felt uneasy "Come on, Carmen. Let's not waste our time with these losers."

Carmen nodded her head as she walks along with Garfield, as she sticks her tongue at Piper who just scowled. 'I can't believe how awesome Garfield is.' she thought, as she felt her heart fluttered when she's around with Garfield.

 **Second Time Skip, Months Later.**

Carmen has had a good time with Garfield. She has never been so happy for over a year. Her quinceanera turned out well thanks to Garfield helping out George in affording it when the company he works for was shut down temporary. It was then on after the trip to Disneyland Garfield and Carmen ended up dating.

However, Zack Powers, son of one of George's bosses, has been targeting Carmen. She and Garfield has already learned from George that Zack has gotten the daughter of a principal pregnant and left her, and has slept around many girls and as he went to Dinseyland to get Carmen to date, she went to Garfield and ask him out instead. But Zack doesn't take no for an answer.

As Garfield and Carmen are enjoying themselves at a restaurant, Zack walks up to them as Carmen growled "What do you want, Zack?" "Carmen, why don't you dump this chump and go out with someone like me." he said trying to woo her with her charm "You know I'm the only one who cares about you."

"Leave her alone, Zack." Garfield told him angrily.

"I got this, Gar." Carmen said as she stands up in front of Zack, "So does your dad still owns you?"

"Tsh, he disowned me." Zack scoffs.

"Good, then I guess he wouldn't mind that I do this." she pulls out her perfume spray out of her purse and sprays it on his eyes.

"AAAAAHHH!" Zack screams as he covers his sprayed eyes "You bitch!" Zack shouts as he was about to attack Carmen, but Garfield grabs his fist and slams him on the wall.

"How many times do we have to tell you, Zack. Carmen isn't interested in you because you're nothing but a womanizing hack! She's not interested in you since she is dating me, and the last time she needs is to carry your bastard child." he told him harshly as he restrains Zack's arm. Many of the customers could've sworn that they heard a pop from his arm "So leave us alone or I can do you worse than this." he said as he let's go of Zack.

"Wait until my dad hears about this!" Zack shouts as he runs away from the two while being laughed at from the customers when they saw his pants wet.

"Well, that was awesome." Carmen said as she wraps her arms around Garfield's arm.

"Yeah, so want to continue eating?" Garfield ask as Carmen nodded in agreement.

Time Skip, Three Years Later.

Garfield and Carmen threw their graduation hats after graduating from high school. "I can't believe it, the end of our high school year." Carmen said as she smiles with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I agree." Garfield replied, happy to have been with Carmen for years. When they started dating, he learned that Carmen has had been thinking of committing suicide but if it wasn't for Garfield meeting her that day, she wouldn't have been around longer. During their time together she learned that her enemy, Piper got knocked up by Adam as the two now lives in debt, and Zack got sent to federal prison for not only vandalizing the Powers Company, but many counts of rape he has done in the past.

"There they are." spoke Megan who along with her uncle and the Lopez family confronts the couple as she hugs them both "Congratulations you two." she said.

"Thanks, sis." Garfield replied. Carmen got to know Garfield's sister Megan and their uncle John when she first met him. The two instantly liked Carmen as well as being friends with the Lopez family. Megan is a student from Phoenix and now works as an actress in Hollywood. John Jones is a detective who works at the LAPD and is responsible for Zack Power's arrest.

"It's going to be hard seeing you two heading down to Phoenix." Angie said as she hugs her daughter as George also hugs her. George has warmed up to Garfield ever since the incident with Zack, and it earned him some respect when Gar has convince his uncle to bail George out when he was in jail for punching his late deadbeat father. The parents knew that Garfield would be good for Carmen after they get to know him more.

"We'll miss you guys. I enjoy the fun adventures with you and Ernie, George." Garfield said with a chuckle "Especially what happened in-"

"Okay! Let's all go to McDonalds. Happy meals on me!" George interrupts Garfield before the boy reveals some incidents that'll get him in trouble.

"But we're 18, dad." Carmen states.

"Why not go to a movie instead?" Garfield suggests as everyone agreed to it. He holds Carmen's hand as they walk down to the cars with their families.

Present.

After college, Carmen and Garfield became successful business partners as Garfield inherits his parents' company "Logan Enterprise". They have helped getting people jobs and hold charities to save animals from extinction. Over the years during business they had two children of their own, Marcus the first born son, and Veronica their daughter. George and Angie have retired in Beverly Hills as they always spend time with their grandkids while Garfield and Carmen are at work or "busy" with alone with each other. Benny still lives in LA as she took the deed to the house after George lost a bet with her, and Max due to his low IQ store now works in Logan Enterprise as a custodian.

As Carmen gets inside the office, she saw her husband, Garfield now grown into a handsome man in a black suit and sports a goatee. He was setting up his desk for some lunch time with his wife.

"Here so soon?" Garfield asked with a grin as Carmen walks up towards him to give him a kiss.

"I got some pizza rolls with me, you?" Carmen asked him with a coy smile.

"Yogurt, health bars, and salad." He replied as he wraps his arms around Carmen's waist as he pulls her to his chest "I love you, Carmen Lopez-Logan."

"And I love you too, Garfield Logan." Carmen said as the two get in a deep kiss. Meeting Garfield was the best decision Carmen has ever made.

 **/**

 **And that's the Carmen Lopez chapter. I wrote this just to give Carmen a happy ending with someone to be with cause honestly I felt bad for Carmen and the way she went through. I've never liked Max who is just too stupid for his own good, and Zack Powers who was a bastard into manipulating Carmen in the George Lopez show. Also some serve justice towards Piper and Adam who pretty much deserves what they were coming for. If you're wondering about Jason well let's just say that he's written out of existence.**

 **Anyway, give in some suggestions for which girl for Garfield to be with next. As I work on the next installments for Green Love.**

 **Remember to Review.**


	6. College Sweethearts(Maddie Fenton)

**Girlfriend:** Maddie (Danny Phantom)

 **Story:** College Sweethearts

/

It was around the mid 1980's, at Wisconsin University. There were many students who weren't unsure about what to do with their lives, so they join any clubs they go to. There was Maddie Soucie, a 20-years-old young woman with big red hair, amethyst eyes, red lips, and wears a black crop top that shows her midriff and hourglass body, with blue jeans and black flats. She is considered the hottest young woman on campus, as she is accompanied with her friends Damon Gray and Pamela.

"Well, have you all, like, chose which club you guys are going?" Maddie asked them.

"I'm going to join the high-class society club!" Pamela states with pride, being from a rich family of Amity she is bound to find some suiters.

"I'm going to check out the security club, they got some cool security and traps technology for high profile tech guys like me." Damon states.

As Maddie looks at the pamphlets, she noticed a "Paranormal Studies" program which got her curious, as she is about to grab it, but someone's hand reach on top of hers.

"Oh, sorry." spoke the blond haired young man the same age as Maddie. To her, he looks handsome, with those green eyes, tanned skin, and that white suit and pants with the green tie. "Didn't know you'd be interested in it."

"Oh, I'm kind of like, interested on the ancients and cultural stuff. My name's Maddie, by the way." Maddie greets as she extends her hand.

"Garfield, Garfield Logan." Garfield as he shakes her hand.

"So why are you interested in Paranormal Studies?" Maddie asked

"Well I don't know what to do, but after watching that Ghostbusters movie I thought I check it out." Garfield said as he rubs the back of his head.

"I would totally go if you're interested in it." Maddie said as she is pulled by her friend, Pamela to the corner.

"Mads, do you know who is that?!" Pamela asked her.

"His name is Garfield." Maddie respond as Pamela sees her as if she grew a second head.

"Garfield Logan! As in, one of the wealthiest, and most eccentric rich kids and top bachelor at the Alpha house next to Jeremy Manson!" Pamela told her.

"Really? But he doesn't seem to act like those snobs at Alpha." Maddie points out eying on Gar as he talks to Damon.

"Well girlfriend, I hear that he's not like any other high-class boys so if you have a chance with him he may ask you out!" Pamela told her.

"If you say so." Maddie replied as she and Pamela walks back to the boys as they were finishing their own conversation.

/

3 months later.

Garfield and Maddie have both joined the Paranormal Studies club as they are working with Vlad Masters and Jack Fenton. In Maddie's perspective Vlad seems to be nice, but a bit creepy for Maddie's taste as he would always set his eyes towards her and talks more about himself. Jack on the other hand was too obsessed with the ghost studies to the point where he would shout out for anything that is ghost and suspect something out of normalcy ghost activity, earning him many troubles with the dean. But Garfield isn't like those two, since he is kind, helpful, and generous, something that Maddie is slowly falling in love for.

Right now, they're finishing up a prototype ghost portal for their finishing up project this semester. Maddie stood by Garfield while Vlad looks at the portal as Jack works on the finishing touches.

"You think this portal will work, Jack?" Garfield asked the large man.

"You betcha Gar, this ghost portal can bustle out a ghost dimension." Jack said as he pounds his fist together.

"I told you Jack, it won't work!" Vlad states as he throws his hand in the air.

"Don't be so negative Vlad, let's check the readings." Garfield said to Jack and Maddie.

"Right!" Maddie/Jack replied in unison.

When they came to the papers, Maddie grabbed the papers while Garfield looked under her shoulder. Jack grabbed the controller, looks really excited in wanting to open the ghost portal to hunt down these ghosts.

Garfield and Maddie look confusing at the results. "Jack, these constellations aren't right." Maddie state.

"Oh no, Jack wait!" Garfield halts but was too late.

"BANZAI!" Jack shouts as he flipped the switches, unaware that Vlad is in front of the portal.

Suddenly the proto-portal was shaking up as it bursts ecto energy as it blasts towards Vlad's face. Gar, Maddie, and Jack gasps as Garfield knocks Maddie and Jack down to the floor, however Gar ends up landing onto Maddie's bosoms.

"Gar!" Maddie squeaked as the blond stands up.

"Sorry Mads, but are you alright?" Garfield asked her as Maddie smiled at him.

"Yeah, like totally no big." Maddie replied with a dreamy smile when she sees his eyes.

"V-Man, are you alright?" Jack asked as Vlad looks at his friends, they all gasp to see that he is covered in ecto-acne.

"My face!" Vlad shouts as he covers his green pimpled face as he ran wince in pain.

Garfield noticed the soda can next to the filter as he picks it up, turning to Jack with a glare "Jack, you filled up the wrong filter with soda pop!" he scolds the fat man.

"Oh, really? Oh well, guess we'll have to make corrections next time." Jack said with a shrug, as Garfield socks him in the face "Ow! What did you do that, Gar?"

"I gave you the correct filter for the portal, but thanks to you, you could've seriously killed Vlad!" Garfield scolds him as if Jack is a small child. "Maddie told you that the constellations were wrong, but you didn't listen to her warning as your obsession gave our friend a serious condition. Mads, get the keys. We're going to take Vlad to the hospital, and then we're going to talk to the Dean what happened."

"Okay, Gar." Maddie replied understand as she and Gar helps Vlad up.

"Hold up, guys! Let me drive!" Jack said but Garfield sends him a glare that made Jack stop.

"I think you've done enough, Jack." Garfield scolds at him as he and Maddie sent glares at the large man as they take Vlad to the hospital.

/

2 Months later.

After sending Vlad to the hospital that night, Garfield and Maddie explained to the Dean what happened at the lab. The result was for the Paranormal Studies to be shut down indefinitely, as Garfield and Maddie changes their majors to science research and technology. Jack Fenton was the only one protesting for the Paranormal Studies program to be shut down but that resulted in Gar and Maddie cutting their ties from him and Jack got expelled, as well as Vlad cutting ties from all of them. So, Gar and Maddie settled for a new case of study by joining Damon Gray's tech club, and that's where the two have started dating.

Now during spring break Garfield and Maddie went to California at the beach. As Garfield sports his green trunks with black flames, he saw Maddie walking down towards him for Gar's eyes to look at her two piece blue high cut bikini. She was like a goddess as her bikini barely fits her sizable E-cup breasts, her V-shaped high cut bikini bottoms were high up to her thighs showing off her curvy hourglass figure and shapely gorgeous legs, and when she turns around he got a good look at her shapely butt with her bottoms more like an almost-thong.

"Hey Gar, want to put sun screen on me?" Maddie asked him with a smirk.

"Sure, I don't mind." Garfield replied as he grabbed the sun lotion.

Maddie lay down on the beach towel, unties her bikini top. Garfield start to rubbing her back, trying to fight off his blushing. Maddie giggle of Garfield's soft yet strong hands.

"Garfield, can you go lower." Maddie said with sultry voice.

Garfield smiled as he rubs the sunblock down to her lower back, close to barely exposed bubbly butt. Maddie wiggles her butt in front of him as she told him to "Rub those cheeks of mine." as Gar proceeds. The feeling of Gar rubbing the sunblock on her butt with both of his hands made Maddie swoon, lifting her foot up in the air as he goes down to the hamstrings.

"You really are good with your hands, Gar." Maddie comments.

"Anything for you, Mads." He replied as he rubs the lotion down to her soft legs as he goes for the feet. Garfield then gives a mischievous smirk as he locks her ankles under his arm as he picks up a leaf to stroke it up and down towards her soles.

"G-G-Gar!" Maddie giggled as she laughs while Gar tickles her feet with the leaf. She rises towards him to punch him on the back many times to stop, as he turns around to give her a kiss while he lets go of her feet.

"Love the way you call out my name, Mads." He states making Maddie blushed, as he saw her topless. "And love those beautiful orbs."

Maddie immediately covers herself with a blush "Like, you are such a perverted jerk sometimes!" she yelled with a teasing smile "But I bet you like these pillows, don't ya?" she asked him with a coy smile, giving him a personal view of her chest.

"Hey, you're a beautiful girl on the inside and outside." Garfield replied with a smile.

"Aah, that's so sweet Gar." Maddie replied "I've got something in our apartment, you're going to love it." She said with a wink.

"I can't wait." Garfield replied as he helps Maddie put back on her bikini top. They then saw their friends Pamela with her boyfriend Jeremy, and Damon, with his girlfriend Cree.

"Madison, nice to see you!" Pamela said noticing the pair. "And is that the Garfield Logan over there?"

"Hey Pam." Gar and Maddie replied.

"We're going to go have a beach party at Sanchez's food cart, wanna join?" Damon asked.

"Sure." They said as the couple held their hands to go with their friends, as they planned to head down to their hotel later.

/

Later that night, Garfield lay on his bed with nothing but his boxers on, as he set the music in play. "Are you ready, Mads?" he asked his girlfriend.

He saw the door opens as Maddie comes out of the bathroom. "I'm ready when you are, stud." she purred, wearing a black small bra, black lace high cut string panties and fishnet stockings. She comes to him while swaying her hips. When Gar sees her in that lingerie, he gets up from his bed and immediately picks her up and swings her over his shoulder so her butt is next to his face. "Ooh!" She gasps with a giggle, playfully kicking her legs up and down while Gar squeezes her tight butt.

"I'm going to love this for the rest of the night." He said as he felt Maddie's foot reaching down to touch his rod, rubbing it with her stocking clad soles while he puts her down on the bed.

"I'm going to enjoy this too." Maddie replied, as the two start to make love on the bed.

/

20 years has passed as Garfield and Maddie got married and moved to Amity Park. They both lived in the mansion of the rich part of town as after graduation, they begun to start their own tech company as it became a booming success. They've been making technology to help the world as well as using protoplasm as a proper source of new energy. Which they used to power up the whole town. They haven't heard from Vlad or Jack again but from what they heard, Jack has come to Amity Park as well as he's been trying to start his own ghost hunting business at the other side of the neighborhood but he is declared the town's idiot. Jack did attempt to get Maddie to marry him instead of Gar during their wedding, but she dumped him harshly as they still hold him responsible for Vlad's accident.

They have two kids over the years, Jasmine and Danny Logan. Jazz has orange hair like her mother's as Danny is dirty blond. Garfield and Maddie has trained their children to defend themselves as they have become a great family of technological appliances as Logans became a household name.

However, thanks to Jack rebuilding the portal for some reason, he has activated a new advanced and larger portal in his basement resulting in him turning into a half-ghost as well as unleashing ghosts in the town. The Logans has made it their duty to protect this town from ghosts, with less property damage and more funding from the mayor. Unlike Jack who was considered the town pariah, the Logans were treated as heroes who showed competent in their job.

When they heard that Vlad invited the Logans to his castle in Wisconsin, Gar held his suspicion. He hasn't heard from Vlad in years and somehow, he became a billionaire. He walks up to Maddie, seeing her in her navy-blue dress. "Hey, Maddie. Ready to head to Wisconsin?" He asked her.

"Well yeah, it is a reunion, but I don't know about Vlad. There's no way a guy like him became a billionaire after not graduating college since the accident." Maddie states.

"I know honey, that is very suspicious." Garfield respond as Maddie kiss his cheek.

"If that's the case then we can solve this problem together, as always." Maddie said with a smile.

"You always no how to cheer me up, that's why I love you." Garfield states as he hugged her.

/

At Vlad's mansion, things started out normally. But then something strange happens once the Logans set foot into Vlad's mansion. First, a vampiric ghost tries to kill Garfield, but the man held his own ecto-pistol up and shoots that ghost three times in the arm, scaring it off. The next morning before the reunion Gar noticed Vlad struggling with his arm for breakfast. Gar was surprised to see Vlad looking alive and well, minus the white hair which was a side effects from the ecto-acne.

At the party, Gar came wearing his white tux while Maddie wears her evening blue gown dress with a short mid-length skirt and heels. They are greeted by some old college buddies, especially the Mansons with their daughter Sam, who is Danny's girlfriend back at Casper High. There's even talk about setting them up in marriage.

But then as the party starts, Vlad traps Danny in a cubicle prison as Vlad tries to humiliate Garfield. Years of being turned into a half-ghost has changed Vlad Masters into Vlad Plasmius, one of the evilest ghosts of the Ghost Zone. Vlad attempts to possess Garfield, but then Garfield and Maddie held their ecto-pistols up at the halfa ghost.

"What is this!?" Vlad demands.

"Sorry, whoever you are. But your plan is outed, ghost." Garfield said as he stunned the halfa, hearing him scream and then change back "Or should I say Vlad Masters?"

Everyone gasp as they all look at Vlad, who is revealed to be a half ghost. Vlad looks around as he gives a smirk. "You think you've won? You haven't lost yet, Logan. Jack, now!"

Maddie felt someone grabbing her waist, lifting her up under some large arms as it reveals Jack Fenton, known as Jack Spectrum.

"Jack!?" Maddie shouts seeing her former classmate holding her hostage.

"You deserve a better man, Mads! Not that blond punk!" Jack growled as he flies up caring Maddie under her arms, as she kicks around and manages to kick his face but he grabs her leg from his chest "Struggle all you want but you are mine!"

"Maddie!" Garfield looks up in anger, seeing Vlad transform again as he follows Jack to phase up the roof. "Jazz, go find your brother and meet at the car, time to get our armor to save your mom from those two!"

"Yes dad!" Jazz replied as she run off to find Danny.

Garfield pull up his left sleeve, revealing he wearing a metallic looking watch. Once he activates it, the watch transforms into an ecto suit. It is silver and green, a helmet that has green visor. Garfield start to fly by using his suit, going towards a broken window.

/

At a large shack, Maddie is bound in a sitting position on a table, hands tied behind her back as her legs and ankles were tied together. She struggles while she sees Jack and Vlad working on a larger version of the prototype ghost portal.

"When I get free, I'm going to kick both of your asses!" Maddie declares.

"What harsh language, Maddie." Vlad said giving his signature creepy smile "Once we work on the ghost portal, we'll place you in there so you will become a half-ghost like us." he told her much to her shock.

"But that could kill me!" Maddie retorts while looking at her former friend. "Jack, you can't possibly go through with this!"

"Sorry, Maddie. But Vlad promised me that I get half of you while he gets his other half!" Jack said with his insane smile while in his human form, for some reason he's wearing his orange hazmat suit "I get to keep your pretty face while Vlad gets your legs."

"Actually, I got a better idea." Vlad said as he blasts Jack through his body, leaving a hole through his chest. Maddie was shocked to see Jack fall onto the ground, dead. "I keep the whole."

"Vlad, you're insane." Maddie whispered as she scoots away from him, but Vlad walks over to grab her ankle, bring her to him.

"A man will do insane things for love." Vlad respond as he walks towards to the ghost portal while carrying Maddie.

'Gar, hurry up and save me!' Maddie thought as suddenly hole was burst down, giving Maddie and Vlad to turn around to see three armored family.

"Let my wife go, Vlad." Garfield said in his armor along with his two teenage children. Danny wears an armored ecto suit that is black and white, and Jazz's is light blue and white. Gar has been going by the codename "Spirit", with Danny's codename "Phantom", and Jazz's codename "Moon".

"You just won't give up!" Vlad said as he drops Maddie on the floor while he changed into Vlad Plasmius.

Vlad charge at Spirit, tackle him towards outside. The battle between Spirit and Vlad goes on for a while, as they each trade in their attacks on each other. Vlad shoot out his ecto ray at him, but Spirit activates his ghost shield to deflect it. Spirit then shoots out his ecto goo, which cover Vlad up and stings him.

"You really have fallen, Vlad." Spirit sneered.

"Maddie should've been with me and not you!" Vlad spat as he tries to escape the ecto goo but no avail. But suddenly he felt a sudden vacuum as Vlad screams as he's being sucked in by a ecto-suited woman holding a ghost trap that sucks Vlad in "NOOOOOOOOooooo!" he shouts as he is sucked in.

The ecto-suited woman turns out to be Maddie, wearing a blue and silver suit that hugs her curvy body. "That's one ghost that needs a life." she states. Earlier as Vlad drops her, Phantom and Moon comes to her and unties her, as Maddie activates her own metal bracelet and became "Phantasm."

"That is one crazy fruit loop." Phantom states.

"So, what's going to happen to him?" Moon asked.

"We're going to take him to the authorities." Spirit said as the family head out back to the mansion.

/

10 years later.

And so, Vlad was turned in to be sentenced to a life time of a prison at the Guys in White facility. The Logans were hailed as heroes once again as Garfield and Maddie continues to have a strong marriage. Their oldest daughter Jazz became a psychiatrist after college, while their youngest son Danny became an astronaut and marries Sam Manson as they have a daughter, Danielle.

As for Jack, well it turns out he became a ghost fully after his death, and tries to get Maddie again, but this time Garfield sends him to the Ghost Zone as he destroys all the ghost portals Jack and Vlad made. Jack is now being hunted by every ghost he annoys.

30 years of their marriage and they still look like they're in their 30s, minus some gray in their hairs. They're perfectly fit and healthy as the town's number 1 power couple. Garfield and Maddie were setting up the house for their families to come.

"So, can't wait to see Danny and Sam bring their daughter." Garfield said seeing his wife bending over to grab the turkey. She was wearing a blue turtleneck dress with black stockings.

"Yes, and Jazz said that she's bringing Kwan over." She replied as she felt her husband's hands groping her behind "Oh, Gar!"

"Sorry, just can't help it that my wife's a foxy grandma that can kick butt." Garfield chuckled teasingly.

"Maybe tonight we... have fun in our bed." Maddie whispers as pull him closer by his shirt collar.

"Really, I thought you want to do it after they left." Garfield states with a smirk.

"We had thick walls, plus you know you couldn't stand my sweet body." Maddie sways her hips.

"Yeah, I know." Gar said as he and Maddie make out as Gar lifts Maddie to have her sit on the counter. She felt his hands roaming around as he squeezes her tight butt as she wraps her legs around him.

"Mom! Dad!" spoke their son's voice as they stopped in their mid-make out session, seeing their son with his wife and daughter, and their daughter with Kwan, former football player and now a scholar.

"Kids, you're here!" Garfield said as he and Maddie adjust their clothing as their 2-year-old granddaughter runs up to them.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Danielle shouts in joy as she hugs her grandmother.

"Did we interrupt something when we came here?" Sam asked them.

"Nothing! You all are just in time for turkey!" Maddie replied as she saw Danny and Jazz shivered while they set up the food. It was a Thanksgiving dinner they can never forget!

 **/**

 **And here's a long awaited Green Love story, with Maddie from Danny Phantom. Yes, there was some Jack bashing in it, but here's my reason to write the story in pairing Garfield with one of the biggest MILFs in cartoons. This is considered a butterfly effect on what if Garfield exists in the DP universe and was around the 80's, where he met Maddie. Having to bash Jack was an easy option since you gotta admit, every DP author turn us against him more since he's an idiot. So, that's why I have Danny and Jazz to exist also as the Logans, cause the Fenton name dies with Jack Fenton.**

 **Now it's up to you, my readers, to give me a good story for any female characters from anime, cartoons, movies, and TV. Leave your ideas in your reviews or PM me.**


End file.
